Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: The Mad Unicorn
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: Acceptance Next: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: Sick Pony Story: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody By Terrarian Pony Season 1: Episode 7 The Mad Unicorn ... Lyra was at the Ponyville police station, and had finished explaining everything to Copper Top. Meanwhile, Twinkleshine woke with a strange ring on her horn. Twinkleshine:" Wha- where am I?" Copper:" Twinkleshine, is it?" Twinkleshine:" Yes. Why do you ask?" She got a glance at Lyra, who was glaring at her. Then she realized the ring was blocking her magic, and that she was also wearing hoofcuffs. Twinkleshine:" Wait, am I being arrested?!" Copper:" No, I'm taking you out for free donuts. Yes, you're being arrested, now get up off your hooves, and walk with me." Twinkleshine:" Oh, you made a big mistake Lyra Heartstrings!" Lyra didn't respond. She refused to stoop to Twinkleshine's level. Twinkleshine:" Miss Top, this is a big misunderstanding. I assure you." Copper Top raised an eyebrow, unamussed. Copper:" We'll see about that. Now come with me." Twinkleshine:" B-but I..." Copper:" Now." Twinkleshine felt the awkwardness of Copper Top's glare, and obeyed. Lyra:" Oh, and about the mutant ponies. I can vouch for them. They're completely harmless to those who don't provoke them." Copper:" I'm sure you can. Thank you, miss Heartstrings. We can take it from here." ... When Lyra returned home, the first thing she did was call Bonbon's name. But she didn't respond. Lyra:" Bonbon, where are you? Bonnie?" Lyra began to worry. How long was she gone? Twinkleshine must have taken her. Lyra:" Oh no. I have to find her. But where do I start?" Discord:" There is no need to panick dear Heartstrings, we have it under control." Lyra:" DISCORD!?" ... At this point, Bonbon was already raped three times. She was weeping like a filly who had given up all hope of getting her cutie mark. Bonbon:" Please! No more! No more!" Unicorn 1 lifted Bonbon's chin. Unicorn 1:" Are you going to tell us what we want to know?" Bonbon:" I... I can't! Lyra will never forgive..." Bonbon suddenly realized her accidental slip up. Unicorn 2 grinned solemnly. Unicorn 2:" So that's your lover? Lyra Heartsrings?" Unicorn 3:" Isn't she the white unicorn with electric blue mane, and she's a DJ?" Unicorn 1:" No, I think she's the grey earth pony with the cello." Unicorn 2:" No! She's the hands mare remember? Green coat, white and green mane. Lyre for a cutie mark. Her name is Lyra for Celestia's sake!" Unicorn 1:" Hey! You can't use that name in here!" Unicorn 3:" Yeah! Are you trying to get us in trouble?" Unicorn 2 facehoofed. Unicorn:" Just... gah... go find the stupid unicorn with a lyre on her butt!" Bonbon continued to wimper as the three mares put her back in the chair, and teleported away. Bonbon:" What have I done? I'm a terrible pony!" ???:" It's ok. I'm here. Please don't cry." Bonbon looked up to see a familiar yellow pony, with blue eyes, a pink mane and tale, yellow wings, and a butterfly cutie mark. Bonbon:" F-fluttershy? What are you doing here? A-and how did you..." Fluttershy began untying her from the chair. Fluttershy:" It's ok. Discord told me that you were in trouble, so we came here." Bonbon:" D-discord!?" Fluttershy:" He would have come too, but he went to find Lyra and tell her that you'll be safe, and that there is no need to worry." Bonbon:" Discord is with Lyra? B-but... what's he gonna do to her?" Fluttershy:" Don't you worry. Discord won't harm her. The worst he'll do is annoy her." Bonbon was freed from the chair, and began to stretch her legs. Bonbon:" Ok, how do we get out of here." Fluttershy:" Follow me. It's where I just... eep!" There were two unicorn mares in white cloaks running at them. Bonbon:" Come on, Fluttershy!" They ran through the unicorns, knocking them over. Fluttershy:" Um... s-sorry." Bonbon:" Fluttershy! Hurry!" Fluttershy:" C-coming!" The two managed to make it out, and free all the slaves. ... Lyra:" So you're saying that Twinkleshine has followers who are only mare unicorns, and they captured Bonbon!? And Fluttershy, possibly the least qualified of all ponies in Ponyville for a rescue mission, went to go rescue Bonbon?" Discord:" Why, given how much Fluttershy already knows about Twinkleshine and her followers, I'd say she's probably the most qualified. She's seen the dungeons, the unicorn mares who follow her, and the unicorn stallions she's enslaved." Lyra:" So she's enslaving stallions, too?" Discord:" She and I have been studying Twinkleshine for quite some time now, even before Princess Luna herself learned about all of this." Lyra:" Huh... I guess it's always the shy ones you gotta keep an eye on, huh?" Suddenly, Bonbon barged through the door, Fluttershy close behind, and hugged Lyra tighter than ever. Bonbon:" Oh Lyra! You won't believe what they did to me! I was so... so... what is Discord doing in our house?" The draconequs just gave a smile and a wave. Fluttershy:" I told you. Discord was warning Lyra that there is nothing to worry about." Lyra:" Never mind that, are you ok Bonbon? I was so worried when I couldn't find you." Bonbon's tears began to flood from her eyes. Bonbon:" No! No I'm not Lyra! They forced one of their slaves to rape me! It was the most horrible experience of my life!" Lyra:" That's it. We need to find these jerks, and we need to make them pay!" Discord:" Yes, well as lovely as that sounds, I'm afraid it's not that simple. See we've discovered all of her dungeons, and freed most of the slaves, but there is still the matter of getting the word out." Lyra:" Which means what exactly?" Fluttershy:" Some ponies refuse to believe such a horrible pony can exist. So they deny that what we tell them. Also, some of the unicorn mares we've told are agreeing with Twinkleshine's actions. But we have gotten a few very important unicorn mares to listen to us though." Lyra:" Really, who?" Fluttershy:" Twilight first of all." Lyra rolled her eyes. Lyra:" Duh." Fluttershy:" The others are Moondancer, Minuette, and Lemonhearts." Bonbon:" What's so important about them?" Fluttershy:" Twilight suggested them. Apparently, she and them were once good friends with Twinkleshine, and they want to help her." Lyra:" Help Twinkleshine?! Are you nuts!?" Fluttershy:" Eep!" Fluttershy burrowed her head into her hooves. Bonbon:" I don't she means help her in that way, Lyra. She means help her get better. Twinkleshine is insane, and they want to help her by bringing back her sanity." Fluttershy:" Y-yes. That's exactly what I meant." Lyra:" But how?" Fluttershy:" Well if she was once a friend of Twilight, I'm sure whatever they do will convince her to stop. But just in case, I need you to go and find Octavia and Vinyl. Okay?" Lyra:" But Twinkleshine is in jail now, how will we convince Copper to let her out?" Discord:" Knowing the Magic Legion, they'll just blow a hole in the jail walls." Lyra:" Wait, Magic Legion? They couldn't have up with a scarier, more creative name like... Legion of Sorcery?" Bonbon:" That's what I told them!" Fluttershy:" Guys, like I said, somepony has to get Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody before Twinkleshine breaks out of jail." Lyra:" Alright, me an Bonnie will go." Bonbon:" Actually Lyra, I hate to do this, but I don't want anything to do with this situation." Lyra:" Then I'll ask Luna if you can stay in the night realm until we're done." Bonbon shook her head rappidly. Bonbon:" No! I-I can't." Lyra:" I can't keep you here, you'll be in danger." Bonbon:" B-but it's freaky in the Night Realm." Discord:" Freakier than staying with me?" Bonbon raised a hoof and opened her mouth to protest, but then placed her hoof back on the ground. Bonbon:" Good point. Fine, I'll stay in the Night Realm. But I won't like it." ... Octavia was lying in a dog cage in her own home in the Night Realm. Vinyl was sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine, trying not to worry too much for her. She attempted to ignore the occasional growls and whimpers that came from her muzzle, when Lyra and Bonbon came in. Vinyl:" What are you guys doing here?" Octavia's back fur spiked up, and she started barking and growling, and gnawing at the cage. Bonbon stepped back in shock. Lyra:" What's going on with her? And why is she in a cage?" Vinyl stared at her sadly. Vinyl:" She's having one of her lycan fits. Just like I sometimes get my vampire fits, except I've learned to stablize mine. And for your second question..." Vinyl looked back at them. Vinyl:"... she asked me to. Can you guys pass me that spray bottle over there." Lyra levitated the spray bottle towards Vinyl. Lyra:" Why, what's in it?" Vinyl:" Water." Vinyl sprayed Octavia with the water, and Octavia's ears locked to the sides of her head as she whimpered, her fur getting moist. She tries biting at the water, but she can't stop Vinyl from spraying. Finally, Octavia gives up, walks in a circle, and then lies down with a huff. Bonbon:" What causes these sudden fits?" Vinyl:" It's usually a voice that we here, telling us what to do. Sometimes it takes control of us, but we're able learn how to push them back. Octavia is still having trouble learning, but she's getting there. Basically, it's a two ponies inside of one body fighting to control that body. That's what it's like for us mutants. That's just something we have to deal with everyday. It's not our fault." Lyra:" Fluttershy said she wanted us to get you guys, and bring you back to help with Twinkleshine. I got her locked up in jail, but Discord said that her followers will just break her out." Vinyl:" Her... followers?" Bonbon:" Uhuh. The Magic Legion. I've encountered them, and they consist of only mare unicorns. The stallions serve them as slaves." Vinyl:" What? Well I can't just leave Octavia like this. And I can't bring her with me in this state." Bonbon:" I'll look after her. After all, I didn't really want to be involved in this thing." Vinyl:" You will?" Bonbon:" Looking after Octavia sounds better than dealing with Twinkleshine." Vinyl:" Great, here's a list of things you need to do to take care of her, and/or if she gets too violent." Vinyl gave Bonbon a piece of parchment telling her exactly that. Bonbon:" Am I reading this correctly, because one of these says to feed her meat from the fridge if she gets hungry." Vinyl:" What do you expect, she's a dog now, and her hunger isn't satisfied with normal dog food, so we reluctantly switched to raw meat products. She seems used to it by now considering it's only been a week." Lyra:" You sure you can handle it?" Bonbon:" Don't worry, it's just like following a recipe for making sweets. I'll make sure she gets properly baked, frosted, and topped." Octavia, in her feral self, had taken that literally, and had placed her ears to thethe sides of her head and whimpered with puppy eyes. Vinyl:" Make sure to let out as soon as she returns to her normal self, or else it'll get worse the next time her fit starts again." Bonbon:" Got it, but how will I know when it starts back up?" Vinyl:" Octavia will usually walk in by herself if that happens. She's gotten to point where she knows it's coming, and she knows where to go if it starts up." Bonbon:" Ok." ... Twinkleshine was tapping her hooves at the floor in her cell, waiting for a voice, a sound, or a sign that she would be leaving this cage soon. Suddenly, her nose found the of gunpowder, and she grinned, bracing herself against the bars. BOOM! The cell became dusty, and she started coughing up a storm. She didn't care though, she was free. Twinkleshine:" Finally! Freedom. Hehehehehe!" Her followers escorted her away from the jailhouse as the alarm went off. Twinkleshine:" Now there is nothing stopping me. Nothing!" ... Everypony in Ponyville seemed to purposely distance themselves from Vinyl Scratch. What she had done had not since been forgotten. Some ponies even screamed at her presence, mothers were attempting to keep their children away. Eventually, the Ponyville gaurds got involved, and chased Vinyl, and Lyra half way across town, back the way they came. Eventually they lost them. Vinyl:" This is bogus! How are we supposed to ever get through here?" Lyra:" We need at least one more normal pony that can vouch for you." Vinyl:" One isn't enough?" Lyra:" For all they know, I'm you're slave or something." Vinyl:" But you're not." Lyra:" They don't know that." Vinyl:" Well then who are we supposed to talk to?" Lyra:" I don't know. Somepony." Vinyl:" Wait... I know one pony who would never let me down." ... Bonbon:" Okay. I've got you some more of that... rabbit meat you seem to like so much." Octavia stared at the rabbit hide, dangling above her cage, her muzzle drooling slightly. She lifted her left paw to grab at it twice, then Bonbon dropped it in, and Octy happily ate it. Finally, Octavia's mind went back to normal. Octavia:" Bonbon? When did you get here?" Bonbon:" I was here the whole time, while you were having one of your... fits." Octavia:" Oh. Well I seem to fine now. Do you mind letting me out?" Bonbon:" Um... ok. Just don't bite my head off, please." Octavia gave a pained expression, but understood Bonbon's weariness, as she was let out of the cage. Octavia:" Don't worry dear. I promise, I'm in my sane state at the moment. But lock me up if I tell you too, promise?" Bonbon:" But you look so lonely in there. How could I ever just lock you up like that again?" Octavia:" All you'd need to do is put a raw hide or a bone in, and I'd be fine. Wait, where's Vinyl?" Bonbon:" Oh, um... she went to help deal with Twinkleshine. She, Fluttershy, Discord, and Lyra have a plan." Octavia:" Vinyl Scratch went without me?" Bonbon:" She couldn't leave you on your own. And I was staying behind anyways, so voluteered to keep an eye on you." Octavia:" Ah... I see." Octavia's ears drooped. Octavia:" Well if Vinyl needs me, I'm sure one of the endermares will say tell me." ... Twinkleshine made her way to the Ponyville train station. Nopony knew of her acts yet, so there was no reason for her to be worried. Except one of her former victims, a unicorn slave, had told one of the Ponyville pegasus guards about her, and pointed in her direction. The gaurd was walking up to her, and she stood silently, her followers standing with her. In her mind, there was no reason to keep quite any longer about herself. She grinned widely. Twinkleshine:" Hello there sir. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Guard:" Is it true you have been torturing ponies, and enslaving them?" Twinkleshine:" Maybe." Guard:" Ma'am, I'll have you know it is a fellony in Equestria to torture or kill any form of intelligent life within Equestria. I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you." Twinkleshine smirked. Twinkleshine:" And I'll have you know that we don't have any respect for pegasus ponies. Sieze him." Two of Twinkleshine's unicorns casted a spell on him to give him a heart attack. He screamed louder than Luna using the royal Canterlot voice. He struggled, he thrashed, he tried to breathe, but it was too much. Twinkleshine and her followers walked away as everypony else gathered around. Nurse Redheart was pushing through the crowd of ponies to get to the stallion. She hoisted him onto his back to take him to the hospital. ... At the hospital, as the doctors and nurses were tending to the fallen guard, Vinyl came in with Lyra to talk to Redheart. Vinyl:" Nurse, I need your help." Redheart:" Come for another blood pack?" Vinyl:" Sounds tempting, but no. I need a pony who can vouch for me." Redheart:" Vinyl, I'm working. It's already bad enough for my career that I have to secretly give you a bag of blood to suck on every month, but to go around town with you during work hours to tell ponies that you're harmless would get me fired. Even communicating with you at this instant would probably raise suspicion." Lyra:" Nurse Redheart, it's really important that you follow us. Ponies lives are at stake, and Twinkleshine is the cause of it." Nurse Redheart raised a brow in question. Redheart:" Twinkleshine? The generous unicorn that gives smiles to everypony who walks by her?" Vinyl:" Those smiles are fake. She is a dangerous pony." Lyra:" Yeah, and she is also racist towards pegasi, and earth ponies lime yourself." Redheart:" Vinyl Scratch, is this another one of these pranks that could potentially end up with somepony needing my aid?" Vinyl:" When have I ever pulled a prank like that?" Redheart:" Several times. Now is this a prank or not." Lyra:" Take it from me miss Redheart, you know I would always be honest towards you no matter what?" Redheart:" Well, I suppose miss Heartstrings has your back on this. But how come you need both of us?" Vinyl:" Apparently Lyra isn't trusted enough. We need somepony that ponies actually know, and you're the only pony I could think of." Redheart:" Fine. But only once my shift is finished. I can't just leave my post." Vinyl:" But then where do I stay?" Lyra:" Well there's a dark closet over there, that nopony probably uses." Lyra pointed to a closet just to the right of the front desk. Vinyl hung her head in annoyance and started muttering to herself. Vinyl:" Sure, keep me in a dark closet." ... Bonbon watched in ammusement as the doggy Octavia licked the bowl of water clean. She began to chuckle, and Octavia's fur spiked. Bonbon:" Hey, don't get angry with me. You're the one with the poor strategy." Octavia:" For your information, I happen like drinking this way." Octavia suddenly felt the urge to chase her tail, so she did, Bonbon laughing at the sight. Octavia:" Gonna... get you... but must... catch tail first." Suddenly, somepony knocked on the door. Bonbon answered it as Octavia was... busy. Daffodil was at the door. Daffodil:" Hey Bonbon. How's it going?" Bonbon:" It's fine. I've been sitting here watching Octavia deal with her silly doggy urges." Octavia:" Rot if!" What Octavia wanted to say was "Got it" as she bit down on her tail. Bonbon:" Good for you." Daffodil:" Jee Octavia, what did your tail ever do to you?" Octavia caught Daffodil's grin and growled. Bonbon sprayed the water at her. Bonbon:" No!" Octavia pouted, crossing her paws as she lay down. ... Twinkleshine was on the train to Canterlot, the one thing on her mind: assasinate Princess Celestia. Twinkleshine frowned. Twinkleshine's thought's:" But... is this what I really want? What will I even do if I do happen to kill the Princesses? Will it really make me feel any better? No! Can't think about that. Musn't be weak. I must carry on. But... if I do this... there is no going back. But there is already no goi g back. I've already killed, and I must keep going. Musn't let my feelings hold me down! But why me? Why should I do it? Because I am strong. I am powerful, and I am better than everypony else! I've already done my damage, and I've gone past the point of no return." Twinkleshine silently shed a tear, then quickly wiped it away as to not let her followers see her crying. It was at this point, Twinkleshine was doubting her actions. Something was breaking within her, and she needed to let it out, somewhere. Twinkleshine got up from her seat. Twinkleshine:" I must be left alone. Do not follow." Her unicorns nodded, and she trotted to the train car behind the one they were in. ... Twinkleshine:" Why! Why must this be so difficult!" Twinkleshine was letting out all of her tears and frustration. Twinkleshine:" It's bad enough that I had to live as an orphane since I was 12, but look at me now! I can't do this. But I need to. Why do I need to? I... I don't know. I have to... I must... I can't... I need..." ???:" Don't be weak. You have done well to follow me this far. Everything we've done together, it'll be worth it. You'll be a princess... no... a queen." Twinkleshine:" But I don't want to be a queen. I want to be me. Just me. I can't..." ???:" Don't make me kill you! I can make your heart stop, just like that!" Twinkleshine:" Please. I don't want to do this anymore. It was never what I wanted. Please, let me go free." Twinkleshine's tears were not enough for the voice in her head. ???:" ENOUGH! You are already a monster! You must be the Monster!" Twinkleshine:" But what about the ponies that care about me?" ???:" They're dead!" Twinkleshine:" No, my parents are dead. I know they cared, but there are other ponies who care about me. What about Twilight? Moondancer? Minuette? Lemon Hearts? What about Vinyl Scratch?" ???:" You think they care? Don't be weak. They don't care for you. They never did." Twinkleshine:" No! That's not true! I know they still love me! I know... AAAAAAGH!!!" Twinkleshine screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt a cruel pain in her body, and just as quick as it started, it stopped. Twinkleshine began to cough out blood. Twinkleshine had both of her front hooves on her heart as she did. ???:" You will do as I say, or I will make you perish! And it will be a slow perish at that." Twinkleshine:" No! P-please. I'll listen. Please, I don't want to die." ???:" Then you will do exactly as I say, when I say. You will kill Celestia, you will become queen, and you will like it! Do you understand?" Twinkleshine's voice went weezy, and she slowly nodded as her tears crept slowly down her cheeks. Twinkleshine:" Yes. I promise." Twinkleshine looked out the window of her train car, and gazed upon Canterlot. Her home. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfiction (Incompleted)